(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and compact method of bottling gas, that can be installed in any retail sales establishment to bottle cylinders directly to the consumer, or be installed in vehicles that can thus bottle gas cylinders in locations where it is used, avoiding its exchange or transport to the supplier company.
(2) Description of Related Art
Pipeline systems for supplying gas are known for residences, their distribution network not yet reaching all metropolitan regions, making it necessary to use cylinders in locations not encompassed by such a network.
Consumers exchange the cylinders as soon as their content finishes, this exchange being able to be done, for example, directly in businesses that fill the cylinders, or await the passage of a truck of the supplier that, on scheduled dates, makes its sales with exchange of cylinders at the location.
These cylinder exchange systems have some disadvantages, such as the cost of transporting the cylinders between the company and the residences, whether they are empty or full, which is added to the product. Moreover, the cylinders experience wear in this transport or in their storage, requiring their maintenance and painting, which also increases the cost of the product.
Another disadvantage still is the exchange of cylinders without the complete exhaustion of their content. This occurs because, for fear that the gas finishes in the middle of cooking, the consumer exchanges the cylinder before it is empty, since he does not receive any reimbursement for the gas contained therein.
In order to make possible the sale of a determined quantity of gas, avoiding not only excessive filling of gas in cylinders, but also allowing the consumer to pay for only the gas bottled, there are filling systems that include dosing devices that assist in calculating the quantity of gas to bottle. These systems allow determining the density of the gas contained in the gas tank, choosing the density of the gas in the cylinder, calculating a predetermined quantity of gas to add to the cylinder, controlling the gas flow, etc.
In a disadvantageous way, although efficient, these filling systems are very complex, include many parts and are heavy. Moreover, they include many measurement and calculation devices, and in the event of failure of any one of them, filling is impaired or even made impossible.
Another disadvantage of these dosing devices is due to their not possessing any constructive arrangement that makes possible their use in vehicles filling gas cylinders.